It is known to construct frames for vehicles such as automotive vehicles with longitudinal rails. Longitudinal rails in the kick-down area are typically open “C” sections. The open side is welded to the front of a dash panel. The longitudinal rail of the vehicle must provide adequate load carrying capacity in order to minimize dash and toe-pan intrusion in the event of a frontal impact. In order to reduce the deformation of the rail into the dash and the toe-pan, proper support is needed in the kick-down area of the longitudinal rail. The dash panel is typically welded to the longitudinal rail in the kick-down area, thus making it difficult to design a strong closed section able to resist moments about a lateral axis.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new reinforcement for a longitudinal rail of a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an internal reinforcement for a longitudinal rail of a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an internal reinforcement for a longitudinal rail of a vehicle that is designed to provide load carrying capacity in the longitudinal rail. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new reinforcement for a longitudinal rail of a vehicle that meets these desires.